Réunion des étoiles : Bataille Pour la Mort
by DivaSeiya
Summary: Une nouvelle bataille. Un nouvel ennemi. Une gardienne en danger ou déjà finit. Mystère . Les Inners, les outers, les starlights, ... tous réunit a nouveaux. Bourdu en froid avec Bunny? Bunny retrouvant son ami Seiya.
1. Chapter 1

Toutes les étoiles de la galaxie brillent de mille feux, leur bataille s'est terminée, elles ont repris leur place. Trois d'entre elle avec leur princesse vivent dans cette nouvelle Kanel, un parfum doux et désireux les possède. Malgré tout, l'un d'elle gardait un œil sur la planète Terre, sailor star fighter. Elle aimait cette planète et se demandait a chaque instant, d'où pouvait-elle obtenir cette force et cette espoir, pourtant en regardant la lune, une tristesse l'envahissait. La guerrière qui avait pris son cœur en otage devait déjà être unis a l'être qu'elle aimait, sans comprendre le sentiment que lui avait éprouver a leur rencontre.

Dans sa rêverie, il la revoyais, ses long cheveux blond attaché en deux magnifiques chignon dans le vent, sa force et son espoir dans son regard bleu, cachant une forte tristesse en ce jour, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Il fut tiré de ces pensées par un appel d'une autre étoile, Sailor star Healer, elle semblait désespérer et bouleversé.

« Fighter ! Viens vite…C'est a propos d'Elle »

Sans attendre Fighter suivit sans réfléchir, craignant qu'il soit arriver malheur a Elle, une étoile sombre caché des autres. Là où il l'emmenait, tout le monde était réunis, face a une femme qui semblait un oracle, un fantôme. Ce fantôme prenait la parole.

« Je suis une âme de la planète Terre, la guerrière de la mort a été vaincus… »

La guerrière de la mort ??

Chapitre1 Une légende au cœur de la mort

La sailor du temps, de la belle planète Pluton, avait pu retrouver le calme après le combat contre galaxia, et allait voir sa petite Camille souvent, un jour elle lui raconta une légende, qui était bien plus que ça.

« Ecoute petite Camille, je vais te raconter… Tu te demandes ce qui se passe après la mort ? Sailor saturne est dites la sailor de la destruction, de la renaissance et de la mort, mais c'est pas tout a fais exact, derrière l'ombre de saturne se cache une gardienne bien plus dangereuse…Alors écoute bien. On raconte que lorsqu'une personne meurt, elle entend une douce mélodie qui la pousse a ouvrir els yeux et a la suivre, pour arriver devant Elle, une jeune femme aux yeux nostalgique et aimant, ces longs cheveux blond, descendant en cascade dans son dos, c'est la protectrice de la mort, la guerrière invincible des abysses. C'est elle qui protège els mort pour que leur repos soit en paix. Mais cette guerrière est condamnée à rester dans la mort, sans pouvoir partir et laisser tomber son rôle sans que la fin du monde arrive. Elle s'est plongée dans une froideur qu'elle a sans doute transmis a l'homme qui lui avait déclaré sa flamme… «

« Sylvana ? Elle existe vraiment cette guerrière, si oui je veux la rencontrer !

-C'est impossible petite Camille, peu de personne la connaissent. Mais je t'assure qu'elle existe, je la connais car on a une destiné similaire… Mais je ne suis pas la seule, d'autres la connaissent encore mieux que moi. Mais camille si je te raconte cette histoire ce n'est pas pour rien !

-Ah dis moi pourquoi ?

-Tu comprendras demain dors bien ma petite Camille »

La jeune fille fermis les yeux en pensant a cette guerrière, ignorant ce que Sylvana voulait dire par le biais de cette histoire. A minuit, Camille entendit dans son sommeil un cri, un appel au secours dans son rêve, elle voyait une jeune femme blonde pleurant de tout son corps en train de brûler dans les flammes avant de disparaître en une poussière blanche et noir vers le ciel. « Aide moi ! Sauve moi princesse de la lune…Rayons d'espoir de la planète » Camille avait le sommeil agitée depuis ces images, les souffrances de la jeune femme, elle els ressentait, se mettant a pleurer en criant en se réveillant.

« Pégase…Où que tu sois viens, je t'en prie j'ai besoin de toi…Hélios »

Ce qu'ignorait la petite étoile rose, c'était qu'Hélios apparut devant elle en lui essuyant ces larmes. Elle se jeta dans ces bras en lui comptant son cauchemar et l'histoire de Sylvana qui devait avoir un rapport. Alors le jeune homme prit la parole.

« Camille, cette guerrière, c'est elle qui t'envoie cet appel, Elle doit avoir un soucis dont elle estime que tue s la clé. Tu sais, c'est la princesse sérénité qui la faite guerrière de la mort, depuis elle regarda tristement la vie de tous les humains, sans rien éprouver. Tout comme moi je suis le gardien du cristal d'or, sailor pluton la gardienne du temps et elle la gardienne de la mort. Mais elle, elle ne peut parler que par les rêves aux personnes de sang royale, en d'autre termes, toi, Bunny et Bourdu. Une nouvelle guerre risque de se déclencher c'est la seul raison qui la pousserait a essayer de vous parler.

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire Hélios ? Dis moi…Je veux l'aider mais comment »

Hélios allait lui répondre quand la vitre se brisa laissant un vent sinistre et froid leur donner la chair de poule, un vent des enfers significatif, des craintes que tout le monde avaient eu rapidement… La gardienne de la mort avait été vaincue. Bunny arriva dans la chambre de Camille pour les prévenir de se réunir au temple de raya le plus vite possible. Elle aussi avait vu ce cauchemar et ressentit ce vide par le vent glacial, seulement Bunny ignorait tout de la guerrière de la mort, tout comme els autres guerrière. Ils partirent rapidement chez Raya, se retrouvant toutes : l'étoile du feu, Raya, l'étoile de l'eau, Molly, l'étoile de la foudre, Marcy, l'étoile de l'amour, Mathilda, l'étoile d'uranus, Frédéric, l'étoile de neptune, Mylène, l'étoile de saturne, Olivia, l'étoile de Pluton, Sylvana et les trois étoiles de la Terre et de la lune réunit, Bunny, Bourdu et Camille. Sylvana regarda Hélios, chacun avait eu une relation forte avec la guerrière, ils comprenaient la souffrance de l'autre.

Sylvana : Une nouvelle bataille approche, nous ignorons qui est l'ennemi mais il est fort, il a battu l'invincible gardienne des abysses, Ariane la guerrière de la mort. Je pense que vous l'avez tous vu dans vos rêves sauf toi Petite Camille, toi tu as eu son message a elle… Et nous c'est la réalité que nous a envoyez l'ennemis.

Mathilda : Une guerrière ? On n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elle avant !

Hélios : c'est normal, elle n'a pas le droit de bouger de là où elle est et vis dans votre ombre. Dans le millénium d'argent, la princesse sérénité devait trouver une guerrière pour protéger els portes de la mort, mais il était dur de trouver des volontaires, c'est là qu'elle est arrivée. Personne ne la connaissait vraiment, elle prouva sa valeur et s pureté a la princesse qui la déclara guerrière et gardienne de la mort. On ignore pourquoi elle s'est proposer, même moi elle ne me l'a jamais confié…

Molly : Si je comprends bien vous la connaissez bien, alors dites nous où on peut la trouver pour l'aider.

Sylvana : Oui, elle était aimée de beaucoup de monde mais elle s'interdisait l'amour. D'habitude elle est entre la vie et la mort aux portes de la mort… Mais elle n'est plus, on ne peut rien faire pour l'instant a part attendre soit un message de sa part soit une intervention ennemi qui nous illuminerait sur la suite des événements.

Marcy : Quoi ? Vous voulez qu'on reste attendre qu'il y est des victimes ! L'ennemi ne voudra pas la paix, il faut l'arrêter avant !

… : Idiote, comment veux-tu attaquer un ennemi que tu ne connais pas !

Raya : Qui a parlé ? Montrez vous !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Partons sauver la mort

Les starlights écoutaient nostalgique les paroles du fantôme. Healer semblait plus touché que les autres, pour lui cette gardienne comptait beaucoup, depuis le jour où il la rencontrée, le seul jour où elle ne gardait pas els portes de la mort, où il entendit son chant doux et mélodieux apaisé son cœur et le posséder entièrement… ce souvenir lui restait, il ne pouvait rester sans rien faire, la bataille se passerait sur terre, c'est sur terre qu'il ira.

Fighter restait choqué des paroles qu'il venait d'entendre, même si il la connaissait moins qu'Healer il avait vu sa puissance bien souvent, alors comment pouvait-elle avoir été vaincus qui avait osé toucher cette pur ange des ténèbres. Il lui donnerait la mort.

Maker ne restait pas indifférent et pris els devants, voyant ces deux sœurs déterminées, il s'accroupit devant la princesse Kakyuu.

Maker : princesse…je vous demande l'autorisation d'allez sur Terre pour faire rétablir l'ordre !

Kakyuu : Oui… Allez-y et retrouvez le coupable de cet acte immonde commis a mon amie éternelle

Starlight : Oui !

Les trois étoiles plus déterminées que jamais était partit pour la mort combattre un ennemi qu'il leur était encore inconnu, ils feront tous pour retrouver la gardienne, espérant que elle ne soit pas vraiment disparut dans la mort. Devenant trois étoiles filantes éblouissantes, ils partirent sur la terre, arrivant derrière le temple de raya, montant sur le toit. Le combat serait rude, ils uniraient leur pouvoir pour parvenir a leur but. Seiya, Taiki et Yaten, écoutèrent els paroles des guerrières de la lune, mais Yaten ne pu rester sans rien dire.

Yaten : Idiote, comment veux-tu attaquer un ennemi que tu ne connais pas !

Raya : Qui a parlé ? Montrez vous !

Les Threelight s'avancèrent en restant sur le toit, regardant les visages de surprises de leurs amis.

Taiki : Content de vous revoir tous !

Hélios : Yaten…

Helios et Yaten se regardait fixement, pour finir par se sourire. Par l'intermédiaire de la gardienne de la mort, ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés.

Bunny : Seiya !

Le ciel gris, s'assombrit d'avantage et le tonnerre arriva, violent et frappant le sol entre els sailors qui se retrouvaient propulsées plus loin. Un rire diabolique se fit entendre et en même temps un cri de douleur d'une autre personne.

Helios, Sylvana, Yaten, Taiki et Seiya : ARIANE !!!!!!!!

Un vent glacé les parcoururent a nouveaux et le ciel se dissipa. Il ne pouvait plus ignorer la menace qui pesait sur la terre. Ils réunirent tous dans le temple pour partager ce qu'il savait d'elle. Sylvana avait compté une nouvelle fois son histoire.

Frédérique : Ainsi vous connaissez aussi cette guerrière de la mort…

Seiya : Oui !

Frédérique : Mais c'est pas vrai !

Mylène : Calme toi frédérique, t'énerve pas

Frédérique : c'est pas de la colère, je suis jaloux, avec tout ce que raconte l'histoire de Sylvana, moi aussi je veux la voir…

Yaten : Tu n'aurais aucune chance avec elle !

Taiki : yaten…

La conversation, malgré ce qui venait de se passer, devenait distrayante et apaisé les pensées de tous, mais Seiya se leva et sortit dehors, sentant le vent devenu calme sur son visage, de revenir ici était étrange pour lui mais il avait toujours cette nostalgie envers Bunny. Elle devait être heureuse, pourtant en la voyant il voyait une profonde tristesse… La jeune femme arriva dans le dos de Seiya, en l'enlaçant a la taille sans que celui-ci ne comprenne.

«Bunny : Je suis contente de te voir Seiya…

Seiya : moi aussi Odango…Mais tu devrais être aux cotés de Bourdu…

Bunny : peut être… »

La jeune femme semblait triste et troublé, laissant ces larmes couler a flots. Seiya se retourna, se demandant ce qu'elle avait mais il l'enlaça pour la consoler, la voir pleurer était quelques chose qu'il ne supportais pas.

Bunny : Seiya…ne le répète pas, surtout pas a Camille, mais avec Bourdu…ça ne va plus ! J'ai l'impression qu'il en aime une autre, il reste froid et distant. On s'est marié mais j'ai l'impression d'être seul. Et ce matin il me l'a dis clairement…enfin il a seulement dis qu'il voulait prendre un peu ces distances mais je pense que…c'est finit ! Pourquoi ? Est-ce que je suis haïssable, Seiya dis moi, qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

Seiya : Odango…ne t'inquiète pas tout vas s'arranger tu verras…

Bunny sentit dans les paroles de Seiya une chaleur réconfortante en se serrant d'avantage contre lui en essayant de calmer ces larmes.

Bunny : Merci Seiya…dis je peux te poser une question qui n'a rien a voir ?

Seiya : oui vas-y

Bunny : que représente la gardienne de la mort pour toi ?

Seiya : une amie précieuse, sincère, forte et magnifique. Je m'entraînais souvent au combat avec elle, je voulais protéger son sourire de certain jour, car une personne qui m'est chère l'aime énormément.

Bunny : je vois…J'espère qu'elle est en vie et qu'on pourra la sauver, elle me semble tellement forte, je me sens faible face a elle…Peut être que Bourdu la connaît…

Seiya : Idiote tu n'es pas faible…rappelle toi qui as sauvé la Terre de Galaxia.

Bunny : Seiya… C'est grâce à vous, que j'ai pu y arriver !

Seiya sourit, en restant là, la nuit était belle et étoilé malgré la tempête qui attendait cette planète dans peu de temps. Sur le moment il aurait voulut avouer ces sentiments a Bunny, mais elle avait Bourdu et ce n'était pas vraiment finis, les choses était peut être mieux ainsi, même si il souffrait de cette situation.

Dans le temple, certain c'était endormis et d'autre continuais a parler sans se préoccuper des différents dangers a venir…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : première attaque tant redoutée

Chapitre 3 : première attaque tant redoutée

Bunny se réveilla, regardant autour d'elle pour découvrir qu'elle n'était pas chez elle, mais dans une chambre du temple de Raya, elle voyait contre le mur Seiya, il avait du veiller sur elle tout la nuit. Bunny ne pu retenir un petit sourire en se levant. Elle était contente, elle n'avait pas rêvé, il était bien de retour mais d'un coté elle était triste car ça voulait dire aussi que la crainte d'une nouvelle attaque était bien présente.

Elle repensait au combat contre galaxia et se rendait compte, qu'il avait toujours été là pour la protéger, il ne l'avais jamais abandonnée et elle qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait pour ça ? Rien, ces joues rougit en repensant à certain moment passé, puis elle fit de son mieux pour allonger Seiya et lui mettre une couverture sur lui avant de sortir de la chambre. Là elle vit camille arriver en criant son nom devant elle.

« Bunny, elle revenue me voir cette nuit !! Dans mon rêve je l'ai vue !

Bunny : Calme toi camille viens on va en parler plus loin… »

Bunny s'éloigna avec Camille pour s'asseoir sur un banc tranquillement en demandant a camille de tout lui raconter.

Camille : Elle a voulut combattre l'ennemi qui était venu aux portes de la mort, mais tous ces coups étaient vains, ils passaient a travers l'ennemis comme ci ce n'était qu'une illusion ! Elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais l'ennemi l'a embrassée en la serrant contre elle…Puis quelques secondes après elle s'est effondré, sa gorge lui faisait mal, elle pouvait plus respirer et avait mal au cœur comme ci elle s'était prise des coups de poignards. Et après…je me suis réveillée…

Bunny : Tua s vu l'ennemi ?

Camille : Non ce n'était qu'une ombre, mais je l'ai entendu, elle disait qu'elle voulait aider la gardienne de la mort en lui enlevant sa souffrance de la vie de tout les jours…

Bunny : Je vois… »

Le ventre à Bunny se mit a gargouiller bruyamment, alors elle sourit, tant dis que Camille criait qu'elle ne pensait qu'a manger dans des moments pareil. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle avait faim, alors elles partirent acheter des beignets comme Bunny les aiment, mais elle en laissait deux dans le sachet.

Camille : Pourquoi tu en laisse 2, normalement tu mange tout et plus vite que l'éclair

Bunny : Oh ça va ! C'est pour Seiya, figure toi qu'il a passé la nuit a veiller sur moi !

Camille : Bunny … Tu aimes Seiya ?

Bunny : Ah…

Bunny ne savait pas quoi répondre surtout devant Camille alors en rigolant en mettant un bras derrière sa tête elle répondit.

Bunny : Tu sais très bien que j'aime Bourdu ! Tu poses vraiment des question idiote toi hein ?

Camille : J'ai droit de poser la question !

Bunny : C'est une question idiote !

Camille : Même pas vrai ! Bon ben Seiya est a moi alors !

Bunny : Non mais Camille !! Toi t'as Helios !!

Camille : Beuh ! Toi tu as bien Bourdu !

La jeune fille se mit à courir en tirant la langue à Bunny. Bunny sourit, heureuse de voir Camille rire et lui courut après. Seulement elle vit Camille perdre le sourire et écarquiller les yeux.

Camille : Bunny derrière toi !!

Bunny : de quoi ?

Bunny se retourna voyant un homme au regard blanc a la peau blanche limite grise, marchant bizarrement avec un couteau a la main, il allait la poignarder, elle l'avait vu trop tard, le poignard se rapprochait… Mais une voix sortit de l'ombre attaqua.

Fighter : Star serious laser !!

Sailor star fighter était arrivé a temps pour Bunny et se mit devant elle, tant que l'homme se relevait. Une voix masculine se fit entendre en hauteur, sur un lampadaire, avec un large sourire et des yeux couleur sang.

« Très jolie ! Ça pourrait plaire a notre maîtresse ça… Dis ça te dirait de te joindre a nous toi ? D'ailleurs c'est quoi ton nom ?

Fighter : Bunny part d'ici…et fais ce que tu as a faire. Je suis sailor star fighter et je ne me joindrais à personne !

Maker : Star gentle uterus !!

Maker arriva en attaquant le jeune homme qui esquiva en sautant en l'air mais là…

Healer : Star sensitive inferno !!

Une autre attaque lui était lancer il esquiva avec du mal cette dernière attaque en atterrissant au sol en souriant.

… : Très intéressant tout ça, vous non plus vous voulez pas nous rejoindre ? Ce serait tellement mieux !

Maker : Jamais !

Healer : Dis nous ce qui est arrivé a la gardienne de la mort !!

… : Oh tout de suite, elle est si importante pour vous ? Vous n'aurez qu'a le découvrir par vous-même ! Je vais vous laisser, vous avez autre chose a faire non ?

La jeune homme disparu et là les starlight se retournèrent devant l'homme au teint grisâtre, on aurait juste dis un mort. Il arrivait vers eux tenant son poignard comme un assassin. Les starlight évitèrent les coups et se rendirent compte d'une chose. Si cet homme ressemblait a un mort c'est parce qu'il l'était, les ennemis avait battu la guerrière de la mort alors il était facile d'utiliser les morts. Sailor moon et Sailor chibi moon arrivèrent. Sailor star fighter demanda a Sailor moon d'utilisation son attaque, peut être cela marcherait-il sur lui.

« C'est partit…Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!!"

Cette fois ci, ça avait marché le monstre disparut retournant dans les abysses de la Terre. Les sailors se dé transformèrent avec le cœur lourd, l'ennemi s'était montré mais ça ne les avançait pas beaucoup. C'est a ce moment que le jeune réapparut derrière Seiya en lui mettant un poignard sous le cou.

Taiki : Encore toi… Lâche Seiya !!

… : Désolé mais il va me suivre !

Bunny : Seiya !!

Seiya sourit en donnant un coup de pied dans la jambe du jeune homme, faisant en sorte de vite rattraper la lame pour menacer le jeune homme en le maintenant au sol.

Seiya : Qui es-tu pour dire de telle chose ?

… : On m'appelle Akyo, je suis l'un des fidèle servants de la grande prêtresse qui a pris en sa possession la mort, je n'agis que pour elle et elle te veux ! Je suis le maître de la disparition…

Seiya malgré ces paroles ne comprenait pas trop mais Akyo avait déjà disparut. Leur nouvel ennemi était vraiment étrange et agissait prudemment.

Bunny se jeta dans les bras de Seiya, faut dire que sur le coup elle avait eu peur qu'il disparaisse avec l'ennemi.

Pendant ce temps Mylène et Frédérique étaient partit en ville, cherchant quelque chose d'étrange, tout en profitant de la douceur du matin… C'est là qu'ils s'arrêtèrent face a un homme qui venait de se faire tuer par un accident commun de la route. Elles n'y prêtaient aucune attention avant d'entendre des personnes dire qu'il se relevait… Comment ça pouvait être possible, alors elles regardèrent l'homme en question. Il avait les yeux vides, du sang coulant de partout suite au choc et remettait son bras a l'endroit sans rien ressentir, son teint était pale comme la mort… Voilà donc ce que l'ennemi envoyait sur Terre, dans quel but ? Frédéric et Mylène allèrent dans un coin sombre pour parler sans être vu ni entendu.

Frédéric : On doit agir mais attendons de voir ce qu'il veut

Mylène : je suis d'accord…

L'homme attaqua un passant, enfonçant sa main dans son cœur, sa victime s'effondra au sol puis se releva devenant a son tour, comme l'homme mort précédemment.

Frédéric : Tss… Tant pis on ne peux pas rester sans réagir devant ça. Cristal d'Uranus transforme moi !

Mylène : Oui… Cristal de neptune transforme moi !

Les deux sailor lancèrent leurs attaques sur les deux morts, sans même prendre le temps de se présenter, qu'Uranus se fit attaquer par l'un d'eux au corps a corps. La guerrière gardait le sourire en esquivant avec une grande facilité les coups de son adversaire puis l'envoya au tapis d'un coup de pied violent dans ces côtes.

Frédéric : Ils sont déjà morts, alors… Autant y allez directement ! World shacking !

La guerrière de la glace, Neptune termina le travail avec le second en l'envoyant contre le mur.

Mylène : Deep Submerge !

Les deux restèrent perplexe, pourquoi l'ennemi agirait ainsi, il ne semblait ne pas avoir de raison précise, pourtant une jeune femme aux allures démoniaque, même son regard faisait présagé le malheur, ces cheveux long d'une couleur plus orange que roux et ces yeux de la même couleur ardente dévisageaient les deux sailors. Alors qu'elle pointa du doigt un homme derrière eux, elle leur passa devant sans rien dire et l'embrassa, sous els yeux surpris d'Uranus et Neptune. Quand elle détacha ces lèvres du jeune homme, il s'éffondra au sol devant pâle et son rythme cardiaque se ralentissant a vu d'œil. La jeune femme soupira de lassitude.

«Ce n'est pas le bon…

Uranus : Qu'est ce que tu as fais !!

… : Oh non elle va pas être contente…Qu'est ce que je peux faire maintenant, c'est un échec…

Uranus : réponds !!

… : Pourtant il était dans son passé, elle n'a pas du rencontrer tant de monde que ça !

Uranus perdit patience face a cet inconnu qui faisait la sourde oreille alors il envoya son attaque que la jeune femme arrêta en ouvrant sa main face a elle. Elle rigola avant de leur adresser la parole.

… : Présenter vous et je répondrai a vos questions mesdemoiselles

Uranus : Guerrière du vent, je suis Sailor uranus

Neptune : Guerrière des glaces, je suis sailor neptune, a toi qui es-tu ?

… : Ana, servante loyale ainsi que protectrice de la grande prêtresse qui a vaincu la gardienne de la mort ! Oh mais c'est qu'il se fait tard ! Faut que j'aille servir le thé a la grande prêtresse ! A très bientôt !

Uranus : Attends !!

Il était trop tard, elle avait disparut en un clin d'œil. Laissant le mystère sur son passage aux deux sailors qui voulaient lui poser tant de questions, sur les derniers évènements. Sailor Uranus était furieuse, tenant tellement a connaître ce qui allait se passer, alors que pour une histoire de thé leur ennemi, venait de s'envoler.

Neptune : On le saura la prochaine fois Uranus, pour l'instant on doit voir els autres et agir vite ! Notre ennemie joue sur la vie des habitants de la planète…Pluton pourra sans doute nous en apprendre plus. Plus on en sera sur la gardienne de la mort, plus on se rapprochera du but de notre ennemie.

Uranus : Tu as raison, allons y !

Les deux sailors repartirent en direction du temple, en retrouvant leur forme humaine pour passer inaperçu.

Alors que du haut d'un immeuble deux personnes les regardaient avec malice. Les deux ennemis des guerrières, Akyo et Ana.

Akyo : Ce sont elles ?

Ana : Oui la guerrière Sailor Uranus, et la guerrière Sailor neptune… Elles sont assez fortes mais pas plus que nous.

Akyo : Alors va falloir les détruire ou les unir a notre cause … une par une …

Les deux se regardèrent en rigolant avant de disparaître pour allez retrouver leur chef…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Un spectacle macabre

Chapitre 4 : Un spectacle macabre

Après les derniers évènements, ils pensèrent que de se décontracté peu de temps leur serait bénéfique. Mylène et Frédéric avait donné rendez-vous a tout le monde devant un théâtre. Leur indiquant bien de bien s'habiller.

Bunny était avec Luna à chercher quoi mettre, jetant ces robes aux quatre coins de sa chambre, avant de tomber au sol en pleurant.

Bunny : Luna !! Aide moi !!

Luna : Bunny … C'est si important pour toi

La jeune femme regarda sa chatte avec des yeux implorant en hochant la tête pour répondre que oui, c'était important ! Luna s'étira en regardant les différentes tenues au sol, elle en tira une jusqu'à Bunny.

Luna : celle là fera l'affaire non ?

Bunny : Je ne me souvenais pas… Avoir cette robe…

La robe était blanche, légère, une fente sur le coté droit, une couleur or sur els bords et le long du petit décolleté. Bunny l'enfila et rajouta un gilet blanc, remerciant Luna de son aide avant d'allez voir Camille.

Camille s'était vêtu d'une robe rose aussi légère que celle de Bunny, de légère teinte blanche mélanger a ce rose dominant, elle aussi l'avait trouvée sans savoir qu'elle l'avait avant.

Toutes deux prêtes elles sortirent de la maison et découvrirent avec surprise qu'elles étaient attendus par 2 jeunes hommes. L'un grand vêtu d'un costard noir avec une chemise rouge faisant ressortir sa cravate noire aussi. Un autre plus petit vêtu de blanc et d'argent, Hélios et Seiya attendait avec le sourire.

Bunny : c'est gentil de venir nous chercher !

Seiya : On passait par là

Seiya gardait ce sourire éternel en commençant a marcher aux cotés de Bunny, tant dis que Camille parlait avec Hélios.

Seiya : Bunny…

Bunny : Oui ?

Seiya voulait finalement être plus direct envers la jeune femme, pour avouer ces sentiments, même si c'était peut être pas encore le moment rêvé. Une voix s'éleva plus haut, courant vers eux, Mathilda et Yaten. Mathilda prit Bunny par le bras avec un large sourire alors que Yaten se mit à marcher a coté de son frère.

Yaten : Tu me sauves Seiya a être là tu sais ?

Seiya : Ah… Pourquoi ?

Yaten : c'est elle qui est venu me chercher ! Juste après ton départ, elle m'a brisé ma tranquillité !

Mathilda : Oh… Mais Yaten, je voulais juste que tu ne te sentes pas seul ! Dis dis dis Bunny Seiya est venu te chercher toi hein ! Ce n'est pas yaten qui agirait comme ça

Bunny : Oui…

Yaten : je n'éprouve pas a ton égard, le sentiment que Seiya éprouve envers Bunny !

Mathilda : On peut toujours rêver non … Elle est très belle ta robe Bunny ! Je te félicite tu t'es mise sur ton 31 ! C'est pour Seiya ?

Bunny : merci …

Bunny avait els joues rougit en entendant la suite, Seiya avait la gorge serré rougissant un peu, ceux qui fit rire Yaten aussitôt.

Yaten : Tu te mêle toujours de ce qui te regarde pas Mathilda, Viens on va prendre de l'avance

Mathilda : Oui !

Mathilda et yaten partir en avant ; laissant les deux déjà gênés se retrouver seul a nouveau. Mais Ils étaient déjà arrivé au Théâtre tout le monde était là.

Seiya : Bunny… Après il faudra que je te parle d'accord ?

Bunny : Oui

Seiya : Sinon mathilda m'a pris les mots de la bouche, tu es magnifique

Bunny sourit et rougit légèrement en arrivant devant tout le monde, suivit de Camille et Hélios. Mylène les regarda en souriant, elle tenait par le bras frédéric.

Mylène : Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi on vous dit de venir ici ? C'est pour voir la comédie musicale, j'ai reçu des tickets grâce a un producteur que j'ai côtoyé il y a quelques temps ! C'est Roméo et juliette.

Molly : ça peu être instructif pour els cours de français, l'historie d'un amour impossible qui décide de mourir par amour

Healer : Vraiment… Puisqu'on est là maintenant je suppose qu'on ne va pas refuser !

Frédéric : c'était le but de la manœuvre, allons y

Ils entrèrent dans le Théâtre, s'installant à leur place, attendant avec impatience le spectacle.

Pendant ce temps dehors deux personnes se réjouissaient de leurs venus.

Akyo : C'est si facile… Tu leur donnes des billets…

Ana ; tu leur fait apparaître la tenue de leur rêve… Et on les tient enfermé dans un théâtre ! La grande prêtresse pourra découvrir leur pouvoir !

Akyo : Tu as envoyé notre Roméo ?

Ana : évidemment, il mourrais d'ennuis et avait une soif incroyable !

Akyo : Bien, allons rejoindre nos places ! Je ne veux rien louper

Ana : Ne t'inquiète pas c'est aux deuxième actes que les choses seront belles

Le spectacle commençait, chacun regardait les chanteurs et les écoutaient. Pourtant Yaten était ailleurs, voyant la jeune femme qui jouait la mort, il repensa a Ariane, tombant dans ces souvenirs. Celui d'un jour d'hiver où il était partit la voir, malgré les interdictions, juste pour lui parler, juste pour la voir, juste pour être avec elle. Ce jour là, elle l'avait détruit en lui montrant qu'en devenant gardienne, elle avait jeté son cœur, qu'elle ne pouvait donc aimer personne ! Malgré ça, le lendemain, le surlendemain, il revenait la voir… Pis il vint de moins en moins car elle lui avait demandé, il risquait gros en venant la voir.

La pause arriva et els lumière se rallumèrent, yaten perdu demanda a Molly où en était la pièce.

Molly : yaten, tu dormais ?

Yaten : Non, dis moi !

Molly : On va faire simple, on a eu le début avec la chanson de Vérone, sur la présentation des deux familles, les …

Yaten : C'est bon laisse … taiki fait bref

Taiki : À l'acte II on entame la réaction des amis de Roméo sur son mariage et la colère de Tybalt.

Yaten : Merci ça ira…

Camille fermait les yeux quelques secondes à peine et vit des images atroces de la gardienne, le visage emplit de sang en cirant, avant de l'entendre crier qu'ils étaient en danger. Elle ne comprenait pas… et tremblait un peu de stupeur, mais le deuxième acte commençait déjà… Ils se plongeaient a nouveaux, tous cette fois, dans l'histoire jusqu'à la mort de Mercutio, par Tybalt. C'était si réaliste pour un spectacle musical, d'autant que d'où ils étaient ils voyaient du sang ? Ils avaient vraiment mis les bouché double pour que ce soit réaliste. Quelques minutes après Roméo tuait Tybalt, encore une fois c'était trop réaliste… Mais personne ne s'en souciait. Dans leur coin, Ana et Akyo étaient mort de rire devant ces deux scènes. Evidemment ils avaient leur responsabilité la dedans. Le poignard utilisé, n'était pas le bon, c'était un vrai tranchant et aiguisé. Seul le Roméo était au courant.

Molly : Ce n'est pas normal… Leur sang se répand sur la scène !

Raya : Tu as raison ! je sens … une aura démoniaque

Sylvana : Oh non …

La pièce s'arrêta après des cris dans le public, Les chanteurs regardaient leurs amis au sol, ils étaient bien morts. Sauf Le Roméo, lui avait la tête baisser puis son rire retentit dans la salle, on pouvait voir, ces cheveux se raccourcirent, s'arrêtant en haut de son cou, ces yeux noir tourné vers le rouge, ces canines s'allonger, des ailes de chauve souris sortirent de son dos.

Tybalt mort se releva, laissa ces os craquer atrocement, ouvrant les yeux, qui s'était teint d'une couleur rouge sang, mais pas de canine pointu.

Mercutio se releva à son tour, ces yeux tournant vers un bleu fluorescent, il cria en regardant le ciel avant de regarder le public.

Les deux jeunes hommes levèrent leurs mains en envoyant des rayons de lumières destructrices dans le public.

Les sailors se jetèrent au sol, Seiya s'était jeté sur Bunny pour la protéger en cas.

Taiki : on doit agir !

Marcy : Je ne crois pas qu'on n'est le choix, Il faut se transformer.

Un cri de terreur se fit entendre, l'une des danseuses se faisait mordre au cou par Roméo, le vampire…

Tellement préoccupé par cette scène, que les sailors n'avait point vu, Tybalt et mercutio, les encercler, les empêchant de s'enfuir et de se transformer.

Seiya : Soyez prêt… Je vous laisse une ouverture

Bunny : Non Seiya !

Il se leva et attaqua Tybalt par un coup de poing dans le ventre, alors que Mercutio arriva derrière lui pour l'attaquer.

Bunny : Seiya !

Raya : Bunny tais toi et suis nous ! Plus vite on partira plus vite on pourra l'aider !

Bunny : mais…

Raya : Ne discute pas, si il fais ça c'est dans ce but !

Bunny suivit ses amis sans discuté d'avantage, le moment était grave… Enfin ce n'était pas l'avis de tout le monde. Ana et Akyo était explosé de rire devant cette scène de leur composition.

Seiya se battait au corps a corps avec les deux, mais très vite le désavantage se montrait, surtout quand les deux sortirent de nulle part deux poignards.

Dans uns situation délicate, Seiya était bien coincé cette fois.

Uranus: World shacking!! Alors Seiya on se ramolit?

Seiya sourit en se relevant avec l'aide de Sailor Uranus.

Seiya : Le spectacle m'a peut être fatiguée en fait.

Uranus : Je prends la relève vas y

Seiya partit se cacher a son tour. Laissant Uranus et Neptune s'occuper du reste en attendant. Alors que le Roméo allez mordre un spectateur.

« ça suffit !! Créature des ténèbres, n'ayant nulle place en ces lieux, semant la terreur et gâchant une si belle pièce de théâtre. Moi la jolie justicière sailor moon. Oh non de la lune je vais te punir ! Alors prends garde a toi ! »

Mars : Tu nous oublies sailor moon ! Ma planète est mars, sailor mars !!

Jupiter : Ma planète est jupiter, sailor Jupiter !!

Mercure : Ma planète est mercure, Sailor mercure !

Vénus : Ma planète est Vénus, Sailor Vénus !!

Roméo: aahaha la blague…

Sailor moon : On y va les filles !!

Mars : Flame sniper !!

L'ennemi fit un simple geste qui envoya l'attaque de sailor mars sur un innocent.

Roméo : Très mauvaise idées sailor.

Sailor moon : si ça marche pas, on a plus qu'a y allez au rentre-dedans !!

Les autres : sailor moon !!

Emme se lançais sur le vampire, tentant de lui envoyer divers coup, se retrouvant de nombreuse fois envoyée dans le mur. Les autres sailor voulaient l'aider mais 2 autres membres des troupes semblait aussi sous l'emprise de ce Roméo, et les attaquaient. Roméo attrapa par les cheveux, la sailor épuisée suite a tout ces coups en l'air, il s'apprêtait à la mordre. C'est a ce moment que sailor moon se rendait compte de deux choses, la première c'est que l'ennemi devait plutôt être les deux seule personne explosées de rire devant la scène, la seconde qu'elle voulait pas mourir ni être vampiriser.

Une autre chose lui parut étrange, où étaient les three light ? Pas très loin.

Sur l'instant la seule chose qui lui vint en tête était Seiya…

Camille : sailor moon !!

Sailor star fighter arriva derrière Roméo, le tirant par els cheveux avant de lui donner un coup dans le visage, que celui-ci mordit.

Maker : Fighter !!

Fighter: Sailor moon…toi…

Sailor moon : ah … oui

Sailor moon se releva encore sous le coup de la surprise, mais elle devait faire vite.

Sailor moon: starlight therapy kiss !!

L'attaque de sailor moon rendis aspect normal a la troupe, sauf a Roméo, qui lui était bien vampire, Mercutio et Tybalt était bien mort… Sailor star fighter n'était donc pas arranger avec cette sangsue a son bras, qu'il avait beau frappé, rien à faire.

Healer : Maker… a nous. Star sensitive inferno

Maker : Star gentle uterus!

Les deux attaque sonnèrent quelques instant le vampire, laissant le temps a Seiya de se libérer, la main en sang. Même si il ne le montrait pas, cela se voyait a sa pâleur, Seiya avait perdu assez de sang durant tout le temps où Roméo le mordait à la main. Sailor moon sans réfléchir alla retrouver Fighter.

Sailor moon : Fighter ça va allez ?

Fighter : Bien sûr… Débarrassons-nous de lui, Tu sais comment on tue un vampire

Camille : avec un pieux !!

Vénus : Pas bête

Sailor Uranus cassa une barre en bois qui était dans le décor du théâtre et le jeta a Seiya.

Uranus : ça ira ? On va l'occuper.

Neptune Deep submerge !!

Elle attaqua au sol pour faire tomber Roméo afin de le déconcentrer. C'était au tour des autres d'agir.

Vénus ; Vénus love shock and beauty !!

Jupiter : Jupiter oak evolution !!

Mercury : Mercury aqua rhapsody

Mars : Mars flame sniper!!

Les attaques allèrent sur le vampire qui ne voyait plus très où il était et ce qui se passait, c'est à ce moment que Seiya lui planta le pieu en plein cœur, détruisant définitivement le vampire.

Maker et Healer s'occupèrent des deux coupables de tout ce désastre bien qu'ils disparaissent, semblant bien déçu. Aussitôt Seiya et sailor moon tombèrent au sol, perdant connaissance.

Yaten et taiki portèrent Seiya sans dire un seul mot aux autres sailors. Si ça avait été le cas, ils leurs auraient reprocher ce qui venait de se passer. Sailor Mercury regarda sailor moon et découvrit qu'elle aussi avait été blessée, au ventre. Comment est ce que ça avait pu arriver, elle l'ignorait actuelement.

Camille s'était enfuit poursuivis par Hélios.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: Départ vers la Mort

Chapitre 5: Départ vers la Mort.

Hélios : camille !! Attend que t'arrive t-il ?

Elle s'arrêta, faisant face à Hélios, portant au cœur les peines et les souffrances de la gardienne.

Camille : faut la sauver… Elle souffre de trop et je le ressens !! Il n'y a qu'une lumière dans son cœur… ça ne l'empêchera pas de sombrer !!

Hélios : Une lumière… Tout s'explique…

Camille : de quoi ?

Hélios : Elle essaye de te faire comprendre que c'est cette lumière que recherche l'ennemi, en détruisant cette lumière ou en la manipulant, il tiendront la gardienne de la mort a 100. La lumière représenterait la personne la plus chère à son cœur. Ils s'en prennent donc à toute personne de son passé…

Camille : donc toi aussi tu te feras attaqué !!

Hélios : Certainement, tout comme, seiya, sylvana, taiki, kakyuu et d'autres…

Camille : mais qui est cette lumière pour elle ?

Hélios : ça je l'ignore. Seiya n'était que son ami, a ma connaissance, taiki aussi, Yaten …et moi, avant on s'était battus pour elle, mais ça avait servit a rien, elle nous a jeté. Donc qui…je l'ignore. Rejoignons les autres, le départ pour l'enfer est bientôt

Hélios saisit la main de Camille et retourna au temple, où tous devaient se réunir pour une ultime décision.

Ils étaient tous réunis une nouvelle fois au temple de Raya, alors que Camille se leva pour partager ce qu'Ariane lui envoyait comme appel, pour en venir a la conclusion qu'Hélios lui avait expliquer. Yaten enchaîna ensuite.

Yaten : cette lumière…C'est son cœur. En devenant gardienne de la mort, elle confie son cœur a la personne la plus chère pour elle. Si l'ennemi trouve cette personne, ils pourront la tuer et bénéficier de ces pouvoirs

Sylvana : Ils auront le droit de vie et morts sur tout les être humains.

Raya : c'est horrible…

Bunny : qui est cette personne ?

Seiya : Seul Ariane le sait

Makoto : Pourquoi elle ne le montre pas à Camille

Taiki : Je suppose que l'ennemi fouille son passé, si elle était imprudente en passant un tel message, l'ennemi le saurait aussi.

Mathilda : C'est compliquer votre truc !

Yaten se lève en serrant les poings et prit la direction de la sortie.

Mathilda : Yaten où vas-tu ?!

Yaten : la sauver !! Pendant qu'on parle, qui sait ce qu'elle endure !!

Bunny : Comment vas-tu faire ?

Un grand silence s'en suivit, avant que Frédérique et Mylène trouvent la solution.

Frédérique : si on unit nos forces on devrait réussir. Alors Yaten reste calme 2 minutes.

Mylène : Bunny, Camille, tout le monde, qui veut partir pour sauver la gardienne.

Camille : Yaten qui a-t-il entre toi et Ariane ? J'aimerai savoir…

Yaten : ce n'est pas le moment !

Seiya se releva avec le maintien de Taiki. Seiya étant encore un peu sonné, il revenait de l'hôpital, suite à cette perte de sang contre Roméo. Sylvana se leva également suivit de Bourdu, qui restait très silencieux. Bunny se leva en regardant les autres.

Bunny : Ce n'est pas que pour sauver la gardienne, notre planète est en danger aussi !! En tant que guerrière de la lune nous devons agir !

Camille : On doit faire régner l'ordre et la justice. Sauvons la planète et Ariane avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !!

Face a la reine et à la princesse de la lune, il n'étaient plus possible pour personne de reculer. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage de Frédérique et Mylène, qui n'attendait que un petit discours juste et royal.

Hélios : Camille, sois forte, je ne peux pas venir, je protège les rêves. Les rêves n'ont aucune place là ou vous allez, je ne pourrais survivre. Mais vous tous, sauvez Ariane !!

Camille : hélios…

Ils se placèrent tous en cercle.

Bunny : Lune éternel transforme-moi !!

Seiya : Fighter star power transforme moi !!

Camille : Prisme de lune transforme moi !!

Mathilda : Cristal de Venus transforme moi !!

Yaten : Healer star power transforme moi !!

Mylène : cristal de Neptune transforme moi !!

Frédérique : cristal d'uranus transforme moi !!

Molly : cristal de mercure transforme moi !!

Taiki : Maker star power transforme moi !!

Makoto : Cristal de jupiter transforme moi !!

Sylvana : Cristal de pluton transforme moi !!

Bourdu n'a rien à dire pour ça.

Tous : Emmène nous au plus près de la gardienne de la mort !!

Un vent léger vint vers eux les emportant comme à leur demande au plus près de la mort. Yaten dans ce vent entendit cette voix douce, cachant une note de nostalgie, pour lui il n'y avait aucun doute c'était Ariane, quelques instant après tout le monde pouvait l'entendre, un chant si triste, ceux la connaissant savait que c'était un appel a l'aide, jamais sa voix avait été si troublée et triste.

Les sailors tombèrent au sol brutalement devant une grande grille.

Sailor moon : C'est quoi cette grille ?

Sailor Pluton : la première entrer vers la mort.

… : C'est ici que vous devez oublier, l'amour, la peur, le courage, l'espoir, l'amitié, et votre âme.

Un jeune homme sortit de la brume derrière cette grille, un regard sombre d'une grande lassitude, les cheveux noirs comme ces yeux, il avait pourtant un teint bien pâle.

Sailor chibi moon : Qui es-tu ?

… : Mon nom est Kaze, c'est moi qui vous accueille.

Sailor Vénus : Tu es un ennemi ?

Kaze : ça dépend de vous. Que venez vous faire ici ?

Healer : On vient sauvez Ariane !!

Kaze : Ariane… hmm Vous avez sa lumière alors ?

Mercure : non, et même si c'était le cas cela ne changerait rien

Kaze : Hmmm veuillez patienter

La jeune homme disparut. Sous les yeux surpris des sailor, même si une colère commençait a les envahir, c'est vrai il n'avait pas besoin de permission, il voulait juste sauver le monde et la gardienne. Et pis qu'est- ce que c'était que ce « Veuillez patienter », vraiment étrange …

Kaze avait rejoint la grande prêtresse. Il semblait vraiment lasse, un jeune homme sans espoir, sans joie ni bonheur.

… : Qu'y a-t-il kaze ?

Kaze : les guerrières sont venues.

… : Ahaha tu entend Ariane ? On va pouvoir s'amuser avec eux à moins que tu nous dises qui détient ton cœur.

Ariane joignit ces mains et se mit à chanter, ignorant la grande prêtresse.

… : Tss je te ferait changer d'avis !! Kaze occupe toi des guerrières !!

Kaze : D'accord… quel ennui

Kaze repartit, alors qu'Akyo et ana arrivèrent aux cotés de la grande prêtresse.

… : Si il échoue ce sera a vous de jouer.

Kaze réapparut face au sailor et ouvrit la grille.

Kaze : Rentrer chez vous, ou affrontez moi guerrière … C'est ce qu'a décider la grande prêtresse.

Uranus : Tu n'auras aucune chance contre nous !!

Kaze sourit légèrement en s'approchant très proche d'Uranus qui se préparait a répliquée. Mais il posa sa main au niveau du cœur d'Uranus.

Kaze : Le courage est inutile dans cet endroit …

D'une simple pression Uranus se retrouva au sol, de ce geste Kaze détenait dans sa main une lumière dans sa main, une flamme ardente. Il ferma la main pour l'éteindre.

Kaze : ce n'est pas la bonne lumière… Pfff…

Neptune : Uranus !!

Neptune se mit au côté d'Uranus qui avait le regard vide.

Fighter: Uranus… Star serious laser!!

Un vent étrange passa alors que Kaze disparut et apparut derrière Fighter.

Kaze : tu as une aura différente l'aurait-tu déjà rencontrer ? Intéressant…

Sailor moon : Laisse-le ! Frisbee lunaire agis tout de suite.

Il disparut de nouveau mais le vent conduit le frisbee de sailor moon sur la cible, qui se frotta la tête en soupirant.

Kaze : Quel ennui… wind of death

Un vent partant du sol se leva qui ne faisant pas bouger les sailor, non il les blessait, un vent tranchant. Sailor neptune protégeait Uranus de ce vent violent du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Le vent les empêchait de bouger.

Healer : On ne tiendra pas longtemps, il faut faire quelque chose…

Jupiter : mais quoi ?... On peut peut être l'attaquer ! Jupiter oak évolution !!

Pluton : Non jupiter !!

L'attaque prise dans le vent retombe sur les sailors qui s'effondre au sol.

Jupiter : désolé…

Kaze soupira en cessant son attaque, mettant les mains dans les poches.

Kaze : vous vouliez vraiment sauver Ariane… Désespérant.

Healer : Ariane…

Healer se releva avec difficulté et s'approcha de Kaze, lui donnant un coup de poing. Kaze ne réagit pas et ne répliqua pas.

Healer : on la sauvera !!

Kaze : Hmm, je ressens ta colère… Tu la connais sans doute… Mais c'est inutile je ne laisserai personne passer.

Les autres sailor se relevèrent, plein d'espoirs. Kaze les regarda tous.

Kaze : L'espoir… Bien si c'est ce que vous voulez. wind of despair (vent du désespoir)

Le vent sombre et froid ciblait le cou des sailor et le serrait comme pour les étouffer. Healer attrapa Kaze par la gorge et la serra aussi fort que ce vent.

Kaze : lache moi …

Healer : Non !

Manquant de souffle Kaze arrêta son attaque et tenta de prendre la lumière de yaten.

Maker : Star gentle uterus !!

Neptune : Deep submerge !!

Mars : Mars flame sniper !!

Vénus : vénus love shock and beauty !!

Kaze fut blessé au bras et à la grande surprise des sailor il tomba au sol, un regard triste regardant son bras saigné. Il ne parlait plus regardant fixement son propre sang couler.

Les sailors se regardèrent sans comprendre et pis décidèrent d'essayer de rentrer tant qu'il ne prêtait pas attention a eux. Seulement il réagit et posa sa main au niveau du cœur de Neptune, toujours d'une simple pression, elle se retrouva au sol dans le même état qu'Uranus.

Sailor moon : Neptune !! Mais qu'est ce que tu leur as fait Kaze !!

Kaze : je vérifie leur lumière et la brise…

Sailor chibi moon : Mais pourquoi ? ! C'est injuste…

Kaze : Pourquoi ? J'en sais rien… Parce que c'est ce qu'Elle veut.

Pluton : Kaze… dont le vrai nom est Shii n'est ce pas ?

Maker : Shii ?

Kaze : je l'ignore …qui est-ce ?

Bourdu : L'enfant, seul autorisé a rester aux côtés de la gardienne, son seul rayon d'espoir. Il n'est ni vivant ni mort, mais le fruit de l'union d'un mort et d'une vivante. C'est arrivé quand il n'y avait pas de gardienne de la mort. Il lui est interdit d'allez vers les vivants mais il ne pas être avec les morts non plus, alors il sert Ariane. D'après toi ce serait lui Pluton ? Il manque d'espoir pourtant.

Pluton : C'est une hypothèse… J'ignore si c'est vraiment lui… Mais de la façon qu'il fixait sa blessure est étrange. Shii était un ancien assassin qui a prit peur du sang du jour au lendemain. Seule la gardienne de la mort arrivait a lui redonner force en lui.

Mercure : Très étrange, mais on n'a pas de temps à perdre !

Sailor moon : la purification lunaire ? Redonnera la vérité non ?

Kaze : jamais !! Bloody wind !!

Le vent s'arrêta formant une grande épée qui fonça sur sailor moon. Sailor star fighter serra sailor moon dans ces bras en se mettant face a l'attaque, pour la protéger encore.

… : ça suffit Kaze !!

L'attaque s'arrêta net, alors qu'une jeune femme avança vers Kaze. Un visage pâle et impassible, des yeux d'un bleu très clair. Elle semblait bien fragile aux yeux des sailors.

Kaze : Pourquoi ?

… : Kaze…Il faut trouver la lumière, pas les tuer, tu n'es pas un assassin.

Mars : Qui es-tu ?

… : La fille de la grande prêtresse, Andromède. Ancienne guerrière senshi.

Vénus : une guerrière senshi ?

Jupiter : Comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi ancienne ?

Andromède : Une longue histoire. Je suis ici pour vous passer le message de la grande prêtresse. Elle a comprit que certain de vous avait déjà rencontrer Ariane. Elle veut juste que ces personnes lui soient présentées. Malheureusement, dans les souvenirs d'Ariane, elle n'a vu aucun de vous. Alors je demanderai a ces personnes de venir avec moi.

Sailor pluton s'avança suivit de Bourdu.

Sailor pluton : Je dois voir si Ariane va bien. Gardienne de la porte du temps, je suis sailor Pluton.

Bourdu : Je suis le Prince de la Terre.

Sailor star maker murmura a ces frères de rester ici et de na pas répondre a l'appel et s'avança.

Sailor star maker : Etoile de kanel, je suis sailor star maker !

Andromède : Dans ce cas suivez-moi vous trois. Kaze affaiblis les, Akyo et Ana se chargeront de leur donner le coups de grâce. Fais de ton mieux.

Fighter : maker !!

Maker : Healer, fighter je sais que vous y arriverez. Suivez l'aura des étoiles !

Andromède avança suivit de sailor star maker, sailor pluton et L'homme masqué.

Andromède : Le chemin sera long, désolé, je n'ai aucun pouvoir donc pas de téléportation.

Sailor star maker : ce n'est pas malin de nous le dire

Andromède : mais vous ne tenterez rien non ? Vous voulez revoir Ariane il me semble…

Sailor Pluton : C'est exact. Puisque le chemin sera long tu pourras nous raconter ta longue histoire.

Andromède : Si tu l'ignore gardienne du temps je te la raconterai.

Sailor moon : Kaze, si vous n'avez aucune preuve comme quoi la lumière serait chez les sailor, votre action est inutile, si elle se trouve en un humain.

Chibi moon : En une personne qu'elle aime sur terre et qu'elle protégerait ?

Kaze : Tout est possible… La grande prêtresse ne veut rien laisser au hasard. Battez-vous ou mourrez guerrière sailor.

Fighter : Nous nous bâterons !! On va te forcer à rendre a neptune et uranus leur lumière !!

Kaze : Si vous me tuer, elles redeviendront elles-mêmes

Healer : si c'est si facile On y va ?

Tous : Oui !!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Le vent meurtrier

Chapitre 6 : Le vent meurtrier

Un vent glacial et calme était présent montrant le début d'un combat opposant Kaze aux sailors. Ce jeune homme au regard sombre, manquant cruellement d'espoir. Fighter s'avançait, se demandant bien si il était doué au corps a corps. Il engagea un combat au corps a corps, Kaze l'évitant souvent de justesse et se prenant des coups de temps en temps, sans répliquer. Mais au moment où il fut très proche il lança son attaque.

Kaze : diabolic wind !!

Ce vent envoya fighter au sol, le blessa de toute part, il ressentait la même douleur que si on l'avait transpercé de 20 couteaux en même temps.

Healer : ça ne va se passer comme ça !! Star sensitive inferno !!

Kaze fit un geste qui envoya l'attaque de Healer au sol. Kaze s'étira montrant un ennui étonnant qui énerva les sailors. Sailor mars et sailor vénus affrontèrent à leur tour Kaze. Elle réussirent a le bloquer un instant, laissant Jupiter et mercure envoyer leurs attaques.

Kaze : silent wind

Le vent devenant bruyant arrêta les attaques, mais ce bruit du vent rendit sourde les sailors durant un moment, où prise sous la surprise elle ne pouvaient plus parler non plus.

Kaze : wind of destruction …

Un vent étrange se leva et poussa les sailors au sol violemment, même si elles entendaient a nouveaux et pouvaient parler, ce vent les avaient affaiblie.

Chibi moon : sailor moon… on doit agir

Sailor moon : oui…

Sailor moon et chibi moon se levèrent.

Sailor moon : C'est finit Kaze ou qui que tu sois.

Sailor moon et Chibi moon: Starlight honeymoon therapy kiss!!

Kaze : Bloody wind !!

Les deux attaquent se confrontaient, étant de force égal. Quand une attaque venue de derrière les sailor bouleversa les choses. La jeune femme sourit en les saluant.

… : Je vous salue sailor nunuche ! Mon nom est Ana et je suis là pour vous souhaiter le plus de malheur possible et vous signaler au passage… que vos amies se réveillent »

Les sailors regardèrent Neptune et uranus, contente qu'elle se relève mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Elles semblaient très pâles et le regard sombre et vide. Ceci fut confirmé quand les deux sailors attaquèrent leurs amis, d'une façon brutale. Fighter se chargea de combattre Uranus, ça semblait naturel pour lui en tant que rival il était le plus apte a la battre.

Sailor Jupiter et vénus s'occupèrent de maintenir neptune, le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Sailor moon regarda ces amis avec inquiétude.

«Sailor moon : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?...

Ana : Quoi vous ne le savez pas. Kaze ne vous a pas tout dit alors. Bien je vais donc m'en charger.

La jeune femme fit un geste simple et rapide, qui laissa apparaître une grande table, où chaque sailor étaient assise, une tasse de thé en face d'elles… Un vrai salon de thé hormis le fait qu'uranus et neptune étaient attachées. Les sailor croyaient vraiment à une mauvaise blague. Qu'est ce que l'ennemi cherchait à faire…

Ana : Alors je vous explique. Comme vous devez le savoir elles ont perdu leur lumière. La lumière est la chose la plus précieuse au cœur humain, elle représente l'amitié et l'amour lié aux autres. En brisant cette lumière, il perd l'amitié et l'amour, mais ce n'est pas tout, elle perd l'espoir et l'envie de vivre. Puisque ces deux choses sont liées à l'amour et l'amitié, c'est ensemble que vous construisez ce genre de sentiments. Maintenant, elles sont comme morte et suivent les ordres de notre maîtresse, étant vide de ces sentiments qui poussent els êtres humains à vivre maintenant elles ne sont que des pantins ! Voilà pourquoi elles vous ont attaquées !

Ana prit le temps de boire sa tasse de thé devant l'air perdu de certaine sailor et la colère d'autre en découvrant cette vérité. Chibi moon profita de ce moment pour poser une autre question.

Chibi moon : Pourquoi vous faites tout ça, à quoi va vous servir d'avoir le pourvoir de la mort ?!

La jeune femme posa sa tasse sur la table en souriant avant de rire, comme pour se moquer de cette question, alors que Kaze restait sans émotion à coté et allait prendre la parole.

Kaze : je vais vous le dire… Tout commence il y a 5 ans, à l'époque où Andromède était sailor et où Ariane allait le devenir. Mais d'abord connaissez-vous la galaxie stellaire d'Andromède ?

Fin du chapitre 6 (un peu court je sais ) . Dans le prochain chapitre grand retour dans ce passé. J'en profite pour vous remercier pour les review ça me fait très plaisir et me donne la force pour ne pas abandonner cette histoire. Encore Merci et je vous met le Chapitre 7 le plus vite possible : ) .


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : L'éclair du passé

Chapitre 7 : L'éclair du passé

Andromède avançait, les poings serrés et le visage nostalgique en commençant a raconté cette longue histoire au prince de la terre, a la gardienne du temps et l'étoile de kanel Maker.

Andromède : Tout commence dans la galaxie d'Andromède, où la vie n'est pas très facile, les habitants ne sont pas très nombreux et personne ne pouvait les protéger. De plus dans cette galaxie, nous ne somme pas de chair et de sang, juste des esprits qui cherche a survivre.

Mais il arrivait que quelques fois, tous les siècles, une gardienne naîtrait pour protéger la planète le plus longtemps possible. Malheureusement pour cette galaxie, il ne pouvait y en avoir qu'une. La raison est simple, encore plus loin dans le passé, le roi de cette galaxie déclara hauts et fort qu'ils pouvaient vivre seul, protéger son peuple seul sans l'aide de personne. Des paroles bien fortes pour une galaxie qui allait mal. Personne ne sait pourquoi ils avaient agis ainsi. Jusque là les guerrières d'Andromède combattaient toujours avec courage et force, mais chacune périr de la main d'un ennemis trop puissant. C'est alors qu'une nouvelle guerrière apparut, tout l'espoir des habitants allait en elle, car il vivait depuis 2 ans sans protection déjà…. Elle atteint l'age de raison, le moment de combattre pour sa galaxie. C'était un grand honneur pour elle et sa puissance surpassait celle des précédentes… le soucis venait de sa santé, elle était fragile et de plus en plus faible, elle ne pouvait même pas utiliser son pouvoir a sa totalité, rien qu'un mois après cela. Les habitants finirent par la haïr et à proclamer hauts et fort qu'elle était inutile, qu'elle ne pouvait pas être une guerrière… Seul sa mère restait à ces côtés à la protéger. Un jour, il y a 5 ans, j'ai fait une demande à la reine sérénité pour lui demander de me faire remplacer dans ce rôle de guerrière. Seulement ce ne fut pas possible, il n'existait aucun moyen. De plus, être sailor, ça ne se commande pas.

Le lendemain cette guerrière perdit ces pouvoirs face à sa santé fragile. Alors qu'un ennemi puissant arriva et attaqua le peuple, l'ancienne guerrière se jeta dans la bataille, pour défendre son peuple alors qu'elle n'avait plus aucun pouvoir. Elle y perdit la vie, mais sa mère utilisa un sort étrange pour qu'elle ne meure pas… Vous savez tout maintenant.

Sailor pluton : la fameuse Galaxie d'Andromède… Tu étais cette guerrière au cœur pure et fragile. Ta mère a utilisé un sort a mon avis bien étrange et dangereux.

Le prince de la terre semblait avoir une autre idée sur cette question de sort. Mais il ne la partagea pas.

Kaze termina le récit de la guerrière d'Andromède alors que les sailors demandèrent le lien que ça avait avec la gardienne de la mort.

Ana : je prends la relève. Après cela, elles ne pouvaient plus vivre dans cette galaxie face a un peuple même pas reconnaissant des efforts d'Andromède, elles quittèrent cette galaxie. La Reine sérénité les autorisa à rester sur la Lune un petit moment. Peut être de la compassion et des regrets, j'en sais rien ! Lors de leur séjours, elles entendèrent parler de la gardienne de la mort qui venait d'être désigner. Ce qui interpella notre grande prêtresse était la puissance qu'une seule personne pouvait posséder, le droit de vie ou de mort. Pour Andromède c'était de la tristesse de savoir que pour devenir cette gardienne de la mort, Ariane avait renoncé a une vie heureuse. A partir de ce moment la grande prêtresse décida de prendre les choses en main, et décida d'anéantir toutes les galaxies grâce à ce pouvoir. Pour rendre la monnaie de sa pièce a ce monde qui n'est jamais reconnaissant et égoïste.

Chibi moon : et faire souffrir la gardienne de la mort, elle trouve ça humain ? Elle ne vaut pas mieux que son peuple de cette galaxie lointaine !!

Sailor moon : Chibi moon…

Chibi moon : C'est cruelle !! Même si Andromède a perdu ces pouvoirs ce n'est pas une raison pour vouloir détruire l'univers!! On ne vous laissera jamais arriver a vos fins !!

Sailor star fighter : Chibi moon a raison. Le destin de la terre et de la galaxie n'est plus la seule menacé, l'univers aussi. On va combattre pour vous empêcher d'agir.

Ana : Vraiment ? … C'est intéressant. Allons-y Kaze, Akyo

Akyo apparut aux côtés d'Ana saluant les sailors avant de faire un geste violent vers le sol avec sa main droite. Les sailors disparurent, répartit dans 4 salles différentes. La première, construit tout en pierre, semblant bien solide et un large tapis rouge était au sol. Dans cette salle se trouve Ana face a Sailor moon et Sailor star fighter.

La seconde salle était aussi en pierre, mais une pierre d'une couleur clair alors que le tapis au sol était noire. Ici se trouvait Akyo face à sailor star Healer et sailor chibi moon.

La troisième salle est un jardin, les limites de cette salle étaient invisibles et un vent frais parcourait cet endroit. C'est ici que se trouve Kaze face à sailor Jupiter et sailor Mars.

La dernière salle représentait la galaxie, celle de ce système solaire. Une nouvelle fois aucune limite, elles sont invisibles. Ici se trouvent confronté sailor Neptune et sailor Uranus contre Sailor Vénus et sailor Mercure.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : 1er affrontement Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Moon contre Ana

Dans cette vaste pièce dont la seul chaleur venait du tapis rouge au sol, Ana semblait amusé face au regard des deux sailors qui ne devait pas encore comprendre pourquoi elles étaient séparées des autres et avec elle en plus. Mais ce qu'elle craignait le plus actuellement c'était leur puissance. Elle savait que sailor moon malgré sa maladresse avait vaincus bien des ennemis et que sailor star fighter était le leader des starlight qui protége Kanel, elle savait bien d'autre chose sur elles qui la laissait un peu perplexe. Elle gardait pourtant ce visage impassible, fier et déterminé.

Ana : Je vous propose un affrontement contre moi comme vous avez pu le remarquer.

Fighter : On n'a quoi a y gagner ?

Ana : un accès direct pour sauver Ariane et l'univers, ce n'est pas ça que vous voulez ?

Sailor moon : C'est vrai. Mais dis-moi pour qu'elle raison tien tu tant a te battre ? On sait pourquoi votre « maîtresse » combat mais vous…

Ana : Si tu veux le savoir… »

La jeune femme disparut pour réapparaître derrière sailor moon et lui murmura à l'oreille

Ana : découvre-le »

La jeune femme eut un large sourire en coin en envoyant sailor moon s'exploser contre le mur. Sailor star fighter eu le réflexe de s'attaquer du coup a Ana, lui donnant une bonne droite. Bizarre elle ne répliqua pas, par contre il entendit un rire derrière lui…en plus de voir l'ennemi au sol partir en poussière.

Ana pouvait donc créer des illusions…et évidemment c'est elle qui riait à l'autre bout de la salle.

Sailor star fighter se précipita pour aider sailor moon à se relever. Le combat n'allait pas être des plus facile, ça elles s'en rendaient compte. Fighter s'assura que sailor moon allait bien avec un sourire rassurant envers sailor moon. Sa priorité n'était pas uniquement de vaincre Ana mais aussi de protéger sailor moon, parce qu'il donnerait sa vie pour protéger cette jeune femme souriante et pleine d'énergie.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de penser à un plan que l'ennemi avança d'un pas lent vers elles, il était difficile de voir que c'était une illusion et que le danger arrivait au dessus d'eux. Ana c'était maintenu sur un pic sur le mur au dessus des deux sailors qui ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte grâce à cette illusion, elle se laissa tomber en les assommant complètement.

Ana : Vous allez combattre vos peurs maintenant…

La jeune femme tourna les talons et s'assit confortablement sur un grand fauteuil, alors qu'arriva un jeune enfant pas très grand, deux ailes d'ange d'une couleur noir dans le dos, des yeux gris qui dégageait aucune vie. Il alla vers la jeune femme pour lui servir du thé, et il installa un grand écran de télévision devant Ana.

C'est sur cet écran que l'ennemi allait voir comment se débrouillait les deux sailors.

En réalité, Ana les avaient plonger dans un profond sommeil dont il ne se réveillerai qu'en ayant réussi a gagner contre leur ennemi dans leur rêve.

« Sailor moon se releva en regardant autour d'elle, une chambre… plus précisément sa chambre. Il lui semblait pourtant qu'il y a peu de temps elle était en train de combattre. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, tout semblait normal, puis elle regarda à côté d'elle et s'écarta un peu, els pommettes un peu rouge. Il y avait une personne allongée en train de dormir sur le lit mais pas n'importe qui c'était Seiya. Sailor moon se calma et retrouva un petit sourire face au jeune homme endormit. Il semblait calme comme ça… La jeune femme abaissa son visage près de celui de Seiya, allant très prêt avant de se ressaisir et de se redresser normalement, se demandant qu'est ce qu'elle avait voulut faire là ?

La jeune femme regarda a nouveau a côté d'elle mais Seiya n'était plus là. Elle paniqua assez vite se leva en courant dans la maison, cherchant désespérément son ami.

Un cri retentit dehors, alors elle suivit ce cri et vit une jeune femme qui prenait feu, en réalité toutes la ville était en feu, beaucoup de monde courait désespérer dans ces flammes de l'enfer.

« Usagi !! »

Des personnes l'appelaient, elle se retourna et découvrit ces 4 amis, Raya, Molly, Mathilda et Makoto. Elles aussi étaient coincées dans els flammes. Usagi cria un peu en courant vers elles. Seulement elles allaient finir par brûlé aussi si elle y allait. C'est là que Seiya arriva derrière elle et l'arrêta.

Seiya : Usagi calme toi !! Tu vas subir le même sort sinon !

Usagi : Je m'en fiche !! Laisse moi els aider, je sais que je peux !! Je veux les sauver

Seiya : On ne sauve pas des illusions !!!

Usagi se calma alors en tournant son regard humide vers le jeune homme.

Usagi : Comment ça ?

Seiya : Rappelle toi… Ana est une illusionniste, elle nous a assommée et arrive a faire rentrer ces illusions dans nos rêves ou alors c'est un sort qui nous bloque dans l'imaginaire.

Ana : exact ! C'est un sort qu'on appelle « emprisonnement du rêve » pour vous en sortir vous devez vaincre vos peurs qui se montreront devant vous, mais les blessures que vous aurez seront bien réel ! Si vous mourrez dans ce rêve, alors vous mourrez aussi dans la vie réelle.

Usagi : Quoi ?... Je refuse ! Arrête ça tout de suite Ana ! Tu n'as donc pas de cœur ? Qu'est-ce que la vie t'as fait pour que tu sois comme ça… répond !! … Réponds !!!!

Seiya : Usagi…

Le jeune homme regarda avec un regard triste et peut être un peu surpris de la réaction de la sailor, qui pensait vraiment que le monde pouvait être tout beau, tout blanc…

Mais pour gâcher ce doux moment, un vent se leva en important tout sur son passage, laissant apparaître une jeune femme au regard triste, au lèvres rouge sang, une peau pâle comme la mort, et ces long cheveux blond suivant le vent. Elle était vêtu d'une robe noir, longue avec une coupure tout le long de la cuisse droite. Cette jeune femme tendit la main vers alors qu'une larme perla su sa joue.

Seiya était immobile regardant avec peine cette jeune femme… comme si il ne voulait pas le croire car il savait que ce n'était qu'une illusion pourtant il aimerait tant lui prendre la main…

Le jeune homme tendit la main…

Bunny regarda Seiya sans comprendre qui était cette personne et pourquoi elle semblait si familière a Seiya, puis elle vit un sourire inquiétant sur le visage de cette jeune femme sui s'apprêtait a prendre la main de Seiya. Elle donna un coup violent sur la main de l'étrangère en étant sûr d'elle.

Seiya sortit de ces pensée, en réalisant l'erreur qu'il allait faire, et recula un peu en se ressaisissant.

Usagi : qui est-ce Seiya ?...

Seiya : c'est…. Je ne sais pas

Usagi : mais tu avais l'air d'avoir confiance en elle ! Tu la connais non ?...

Seiya : Non…

Le jeune homme détourna le regard, il ne pouvait pas dire à Usagi qui était cette personne sans qu'Ana apprenne qu'il la connaissait aussi… la gardienne de la mort.

La jeune femme regarda sa main avant de rire comme une enfant et d'attaquer Usagi, en se collant contre elle, posant sa main au niveau du cœur de la jeune fille.

« Un seule geste et je la tue ! »

Seiya releva le regard pour voir son amour menacé par l'illusion de la gardienne de la mort. C'était un spectacle impossible mais le jeune homme devait y faire face. Le jeune homme sourit légèrement en pensant que c'était un rêve… dans ce cas tout était possible non ? Il ferma les yeux…

Seiya : « Contrôle des éléments… »

Le feu se créa au pied du jeune homme, suivit d'un pluie dense, un éclair, un tremblement de terre… tous se réunissait en une boule d'énergie impressionnante qui fonça non pas sur l'illusion de la gardienne mais en dehors du rêve en touchant Ana.

La jeune femme sursauta en arrivant a stopper cette attaque, même si il s'en, était fallut de peu. Ce qui surprenait le plus la jeune femme s'était la capacité a prendre le dessus sur ce rêve du jeune homme. Elle claqua des doigts en changeant le décor du rêve d'Usagi et Seiya…

Usagi se réveilla a nouveau, sur une plage déserte mais elle était encore déboussolée, se demandant où Seiya avait trouver cette force, était-ce l'un de ces pouvoirs ? … Tout lui paraissait tellement étrange depuis quelques temps... depuis qu'on lui avait appris l'existence de cette gardienne de la mort et pis qu'elle liens avait-elle avec Seiya ? Ça perturberait la jeune femme qui se releva en fixant l'océan.

Seiya : Usagi ?

Usagi : Dis moi… comment tu l'as connu la gardienne de la mort ?

Seiya : Tu crois que c'est l'endroit idéal pour en parler, alors qu'on n'est pris au piège par Ana

Usagi : J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais pas me battre sans le savoir alors dis le moi… s'il te plait Seiya… »

La jeune femme était dos à Seiya, regardant fixement l'océan.

Seiya : Il y a 10 ans, on n'apprenait a peine a contrôler nos pouvoirs de sailor et kakyuu nous avaient amené a elle… elle était belle et d'une étrange pureté pour une gardienne de la mort, c'est ce qu'ils nous as marqués. Elle nous a apprit à utiliser nos pouvoirs pour le bien de la galaxie. Après ça je revenais souvent pou m'entraîner avec elle, elle a toujours été de bon conseil, c'est une combattante remarquable, il en existe pas deux comme elle…

Usagi, eut une larme qui perla sur son visage et leva brusquement sa main à sa joue sans comprendre pourquoi, elle se mettait a pleurer.

Seiya remarqua assez vite que la jeune femme pleurait et vint derrière elle, en l'entourant de ces bras.

Seiya : Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Usagi ?

Usagi : je sais pas… je… ne sais plus…

Ana : moi je sais … elle se rend compte d'une chose ! Qu'elle est une bonne à rien comparée a la gardienne de la mort ! Vous êtes tellement prévisible avec vos sentiments de pacotille !

Usagi : Non j'aime Bourdu, ce n'est pas possible ! J'apprécie Seiya plus que tout !! Il a toujours été là pour moi, il m'a toujours protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait et …

Ana : et il t'aime !! Seulement c'est un amour à sens unique apparemment puisque tu viens bien de dire que tu aime Bourdu n'est-ce pas ? Alors, il devrait pas te protéger autant tu ne penses pas ? Tu es injuste ! Il serait prêt a la mort pour te sauver et toi... tu en aimes un autre qui se fiche pas mal de toi puisqu'il a décider d'aller voir la gardienne de la mort.

Usagi : tais-toi… «

La jeune femme mit sa main sur sa tête, comme prise d'une soudaine migraine, partagé, cherchant a savoir ce qu'elle ressent pour Seiya mais surtout si elle aime toujours Bourdu, qui la laissé seul c'est vrai… en partant vers la gardienne de la mort. Elle releva le regard vers Seiya mais sans le voir… il avait comme disparut… elle était seule ? Oui… il n'y avait plus rien et la mer reculer petit a petit laisser juste une étendue de sable… Mais là en étant dans ce rêve, elle se demandais qui elle devait appeler et si elle devait appeler quelqu'un à l'aide ?... L'homme avec qui elle devait se marier, avec qui elle a un futur et une fille… ou son amie, confident, protecteur d'une autre planète avec qui elle n'a eu que de merveilleux moments et avec qui son cœur s'apaise et bat rapidement ?... comme un amour naissant ??

Usagi : seiya ?..... Seiya !! Où es-tu ?!!! Seiya !!!!!!

Ana : est-ce ton choix Princesse ?

Seiya apparut devant elle en lui tendant la main. Usagi hésitait mais avait l'air de savoir ou ces sentiments la guidaient et approcha sa main de celle du jeune homme ou plutôt de cette illusion, sans le savoir. Mais une voix forte cria son nom derrière elle.

Seiya : Usagi !!!!

La jeune femme se retourna pour découvrir le vrai Seiya, elle avait faillit tomber dans le piège d'Ana une nouvelle fois. Usagi avança vers lui puis coura avant de tomber par terre… le cauchemar continuait….

Ana se releva de son fauteuil, très en colère.

Ana : ça commence a m'agacer, comment cet idiot arrive a contrer mes rêves comme ça ! Peu importe qu'il connaisse la gardienne et puisse être la clé de ces pouvoirs… je vais mettre fins a ces jours !!

La jeune femme alla devant le corps de sailor star fighter étendu au sol, endormit. Elle avait un poignard qui était a sa ceinture, Ana releva la sailor en la regardant avec ce petit sourire démoniaque, comme pour lui dire adieu... avant de planter subitement le poignard dans le cœur de sailor star fighter alias Seiya Kou …un suffoquement, un filé de sang au bords des lèvres…. Un cri de désespoir de sailor moon qui s'était réveillée de ce cauchemar….


	9. Chapter 9

La sailor se releva avec un étrange mal de tête comme si elle avait réussit plusieurs coup de massue… mais en réalité sa tête avait juste dû heurter le sol violemment ce qui avait causé son inconscience. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver ces esprits et savoir ce qu'elle faisait ici, dans cette salle aux allures glaciales… les murs constitués de piques de glace, le sol n'était que de la pierre avec quelques rochers à certains endroits. Sailot star Healer s'en souvenait maintenant… et tout s'éclaircissait lorsqu'il vit Akyo… leur ennemie qui affichait un sourire en gardant les bras croisé. C'était donc ça… ils avaient tous été séparé pour combattre les ennemis. Ça voulait donc dire que… La jeune femme regarda a côté de lui, la sailor qui se relevait. Healer se frappa la tête comme désespéré… pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit avec cette sailor… elle était fichu cette fois, c'était impossible de battre l'ennemi avec une tel équipe : Sailor star Healer et Sailor chibi moon.

Les groupes était mal fait quand même…encore une ruse de l'ennemi ?

Sailor chibi moon se releva et regarda directement Akyo. Elle lui en voulait puisqu'elle venait de voir comme toujours lorsqu'elle ferme les yeux une souffrance de la gardienne de la mort. Ce qu'elle voyait c'était cette femme qui retenait sa peine et sa souffrance alors qu'une blessure profonde se faisait de son épaule droite, descendant jusqu'à sa hanche droite… lentement. C'était atroce et pourtant la gardienne ne poussa pas un seul cri malgré la souffrance qui se lisait sur son visage.

Sailor chibi moon : C'est horrible… Arrêtez de la faire souffrir comme ça !

Akyu : C'est de sa faute si elle répondait aux questions de la grande prêtresse, elle n'aurait plus a souffrir. C'est donc toi qui es en contact avec elle… une gamine.

Sailor star healer : Je suis d'accord sur le dernier point…

Sailor chibi moon : Healer !

Sailor star healer : Tu es trop faible pour combattre seul avoue-le au moins… Tu n'es qu'une gamine qui pas besoin de protection et pourtant tu veux aider Ariane. Je vais combattre seul et je sauverai Ariane !

Sailor chibi moon : je sais me battre et je veux aussi la sauver !! je ne suis pas une gamine !

Sailor star healer : Occupe-toi de rester en vie ! Si on te perds, on perds aussi le seule contact qu'on a avec Ariane !!

Akyo : Blablabla… je m'ennuie

Sur ces mots le jeune homme disparut pour réapparaître aux côtés de sailor chibi moon, qu'il attrappa par les cheveux et la jeta avec une force impressionnante contre sailor star healer… les deux sailors se retrouvaient précipité contre le mur… les pics de glace allait faire d'elles des brochettes si elles n'agissaient pas. Sailor star healer lança son attaque contre le mur ce qui les arrêta aussitôt, les laissant tomber au sol. Sailor star healer se rendit enfin compte que si il voulait vraiment sauver la gardienne de la mort, il devait vaincre Akyo et seule elle n'arriverait à rien… il était trop « rapide », à cause de ces multiple disparition. Elle était prête a tout pour sauver Ariane… alors elle soupira en disant…

Sailor star healer : Dis-moi ce que tu sais faire à part pleurer

Sailor chibi moon : je suis une sailor, je sais me battre aussi !

Sailor star healer : mais bien sûr…. Enfin il va falloir le prendre de vitesse, tu as une idée ?

Il n'attendit pas vraiment de répons et se jeta sur l'ennemi qui esquivait ces coups en disparaissant à chaque fois… il devait pourtant y avoir une limite à ce pouvoir. Sailor chibi moon devait faire quelque chose… alors elle utilisa son bâton de lune contre akyo qui s'était apprêter a disparaitre mais a quoi bon comme son bâton ne marchait pas… d'ailleurs ça le fit beaucoup rire. Sailor chibi moon le frappa sur la tête avec son bâton. Akyo n'était plus concentré donc sailor star healer en profita pour l'attaquer et cette fois-ci l'ennemi fut touché. En réalité ça avait fait diversion c'est ce qui avait permis ce coup efficace… maintenant les choses allaient se corser… puisque l'ennemi se releva avec son regard bien plus rouge qu'au départ.

Akyo : J'ai horreur … de perdre et je ne perdrai pas ! ……………..

Le jeune homme sourit et montra sa main droite d'où on pouvait distinguée des files ? Etrange…. Mais ces files allaient jusqu'à sailor star healer en plus…

Sailor star healer : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?...

L'ennemi sourit en faisant comprendre ce qu'il se passait, baissant son index : Sailor star healer avançait… seulement elle ne voulait pas avancer !!

Sailor chibi moon : marionnette….

Sailor star healer : je ne te permets pas de me qualifier de marionnette…

Malgré ces efforts, rien ne pouvait allez contre ces ficelles qui l'obligeait à faire ce qu'Akyo voulait. Du coup sailor star healer attaquait sailor chibi moon qui esquivait avec du mal les attaques. L'ennemi ne pouvait que rire a chaque coup… quelle idée de génie avait-il eut là.

ça suffit !!

Akyo : Qui a parlé ?

Guerrière de la renaissance et de la destruction… Je suis la sailor du silence, sailor saturne !! Silent wall !

La jeune fille n'avait pas attendu pour attaquer et briser les files qui tenaient sailor star Healer.

Akyo : je peux savoir comment tu es arrivé ici toi…On est déjà au complet

Sailor saturne : Je n'admets pas qu'on fasse du mal à mes amies et qu'on menace la planète !

Akyo : Toujours le même refrain… Et pis je ne menace pas la planète, la grande prêtresse menace l'univers entier. Enfin… passons si tu veux te joindre à notre petit jeu ! Sois la bienvenue ici !

Sailor star healer : petit jeu… tu es vraiment un fou

Sailor star healer se releva en ayant retrouvé son corps, on pouvait le dire puisqu'il n'était plus maître de celui-ci en devenant un pantin… D'ailleurs c'était vexant pour lui. Enfin ils avaient autre chose à faire que de s'attarder sur ce petit détail, d'autant que sailor star healer le sentit… cette sensation étrange te peu rassurante qui signifiait qu'une étoile venait de mourir.

Dans sa tête… il pensa a Taiki, puisqu'il était partit avec cette fille… andromède, mais non ce n'était pas son aura… C'était celle de sailor star Fighter. La jeune femme resta sans bouger en tombant a genoux, comme prit d'un profond désespoir.

C'était difficile à croire, d'autant qu'en combat rapprocher, Fighter était la meilleures d'entre les starlight alors comment aurait-elle pu mourir… C'est à ce moment qu'Healer pensa trouver la réponse. La composition des groupes avait dû la mettre avec sailor moon et forcément le désir de Fighter à la protéger avait dû lui coûter cher ! Healer en voulait a sailor moon, ça c'était sûr… mais il était aussi dépité de la mort de sa sœur.

C'est à ce moment qu'une voit faible mais familière a certaine personne se fit entendre.

« Elle n'est pas morte…Personne ne peut mourir tant que l'on me tient prisonnière et que je ne chante pas ce chant qui mène les âmes à la mort. »

Chibi moon : Ariane…

« Croyez-moi… mais dés que tout sera finit, les âmes devront suivre le chemin de la mort… «

Akyo : La grande prêtresse ne t'a-t-elle pas demandé de chanter ce chant débile

« Il y en a plusieurs… j'ai décidé de chanter un chant qui peut apaiser les âmes et les faire attendre ma venue et un autre chant qui redonnera force et courage aux sailors qui perdront la vie contre vous »

Akyo : Quel affront ! Ne crois pas pouvoir te jouer d'elle comme ça !!

La voie de la gardienne s'éteignit complètement sauf dans la tête de la petite chibi moon.

« Petite princesse de la lune, ouvre les mains vers le sol et appel la lumière de l'espoir. Tu la possède en toi mais tu dois l'appeler pour qu'elle vienne a toi et se manifeste par un nouveau bâton de lune. »

La petite sailor s'exécuta et mit les mains en direction du sol.

« Lumière de l'espoir montre toi !! »

Une lumière d'un rose pâle éblouissant semblait sortir du sol, arrivant jusqu'aux mains de sailor chibi moon. Quand cette lumière se dissipa légèrement, on pouvait voir son nouveau bâton, bien plus long que le précédent, blanc, orné de rose. En suivant les consignes de la gardienne de la mort, la petite sailor leva son bâton de lune en l'air et lança son attaque.

Chibi moon : The light of Hope ! Starlight! Love Kiss!

Cette attaque était comparable à l'attaque purificatrice de sailor moon mais avait une note différente qui pouvait détruire ceux qui ne possédait pas d'âme. L'attaque arriva sur Akyo qui ne pu l'éviter de la même façon que les précédentes, il tomba au sol en respirant rapidement, comme plongé dans un étrange coma… Mais cela ne dura qu'un temps, puisqu'il se releva subitement comme s'il avait vu un fantôme…Il avait l'air déboussolé et perdue alors qu'il se passait une main sur son front.

« Où suis-je ?... ce n'est pas l'Enfer ici ?... »

Le jeune homme aurait-il perdu la mémoire et pourquoi parle-t-il d'Enfer ?


End file.
